The present invention relates to bonded component assemblies, and more particularly to a tape product useful for bonding circuit components so as to facilitate eventual nondestructive debonding.
In satellite and other applications, expensive components are necessarily bonded together. When program completion or testing indicates, it is often desirable to recover components for use in a new context. For example, large flatpack hybrids may be bonded to multilayer printed circuit boards, beryllium oxide heat sinks to programmable read only memories (PROMs), ceramic leadless chip carrier (LCC) motherboards to printed wiring boards (PWBs), PROMs to PWBs, etc. Often the components are custom made, and replacement means refabricating from scratch.
Debonding techniques may involve slicing through a bonding agent or prying components apart. These techniques frequently cause damage to one or more components. What is needed is a component assembly which allows ready separation without damage to components. More specifically, a product for bonding expensive electronic components which provides for nondestructive debonding of the components is sought.